Crossing Lines
by SoNotAnAngel
Summary: He was their first creation and the Dinobot's 'Big Brother'. Unbelievable, Wheeljack and Ratchet youngling's an Autobot hunter?


Title: Crossing Lines

Authors Note: My first fanfic. I really love Ratchet and Wheeljack. I thought of making a sparkling out of it as well. I hoped you enjoy it and forgive me for any grammar mistake. English is not my native tongue and I'm still a bit of a blur. Flamers would be flamed but _improving _criticism I would love.

Thank you

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer but little Voltlink is mine. _

**w/w**

The sparkling chirped in delight, clapping his tiny hands at the mini light show his daddy was showing. The head fins located on both side of his daddy's head lit up every time he spoke.

He squealed in delight when a pair of red hands plucked him out of the table, turning his head to see his other daddy.

"You're an energetic sparkling, aren't you?" He cooed, bringing the tiny one close to his chassis.

Voltlink giggled in response, his little hands reaching to touch the black chevron on his daddy's forehead.

**w/w**

Wheeljack's spark swelled with love and happiness. To witness his sparkling and bondmate interaction made him giddy. The head fins flashing a bright blue was a testimony to that.

Then Ratchet bowed his head closed to the little white and blue bundle in his arm, allowing the little hand to run along the V-shaped chevron. This prompted another gleeful chirped.

"Wheeljack, how long has it been since his activation?" asked a red and turquoise mech with a lens barrel on his shoulder. He had been watching the little one for quite some time now. Voltlink was indeed the creation of Ratchet and Wheeljack. They had painstakingly designed their creation protoform. His entire frame was white save for the arms and legs, which were a light blue.

"Not that long really. He's online for at least two deca-cycles." The inventor headfins flashed brightly, eliciting a shriek of joy from the sparkling.

"Anything interesting stories you would like to share?"

"Well, Volt likes to grab anything that moves, especially if they're bright and noisy. Not to mention, he's one curious little sparkling. He scared the spark out of us when we found out he was out of his crib, playing with one of my devices."

"There is without little doubt that you had earned Ratchet's ire for your carelessness." The microscope mused.

"Heh, you got that right." Wheeljack gingerly rubbed his audio receptor. "It got my cranium ringing for a while."

"If you're done gossiping," Ratchet said dryly. "Maybe one of you could take his energon bottle."

"Sure thing, Ratchet. Hang on a kilk. Oh, there it is!" He grabbed the bottle from the table and handed it to his bondmate. The sparkling eagerly accepted the nourishment and was now happily sucking away.

Silence reigned over them apart from the drinking sparkling. Wheeljack scooted close to his bondmate and creation, wanting to be near them. Ratchet gently handed Voltlink to the inventor, which Wheeljack gladly accepted. Although Volt was drinking the specialize energon for sparklings, his bright blue optics were trained on his creators faces.

Ratchet wrapped an arm around Wheeljack's waist as they continue to observe their creation.

**w/w**

"Cute, ain't he?" Wheeljack murmured, snuggling closer towards his mate on their berth.

"Too cute for his own good." Ratchet replied, earning a snicker from the inventor. "I swear to Primus 'Jack, the sparkling going to have us under his thumb."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends," he tighten his hold, savoring the closeness. "I hope the rumors about a war aren't true." He said after a long silence.

"Don't worry, love." 'Jack sighed. "Rumors are just rumors." Even so, Ratchet could feel a slight worry from him. Gently, he stroked his mate's cheek.

"Go to sleep, 'Jack. I'll be here." He threw a knowing glance at the crib where their creation was currently recharging in. "And so will our Volt."

Wheeljack chuckled before powering down his optics. Ratchet watched for a little while longer before following his mate.

**w/w**

_As time passes by, rumors of war was steadily becoming a reality. There were several assassinations within a stellar cycle, riots occurring at different parts of Cybertron and civilians found hurt or dead._

_A dark cloud hangs over the planet and its inhabitants._


End file.
